9031
by Links Black
Summary: Riley McCauley has one goal, to play in the NHL. Only problem there's never been a girl in the NHL before. She's got the skills but will she be given the chance. Washington Capitals Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Why is it that when you are younger you can play the sports you love? Without being judged or criticized? But as soon as you grow into an adult it becomes wrong, shameful and unladylike.

It started when I was younger, my older brother taught me how to play hockey. It turned out to be one of the most fun games I have ever played. I went to every one of his games cheering him on, and any chance we had we played together on the frozen pond behind our house. I eventually joined a peewee league, my mom thought it was cute said it gave my brother in I something to share, that is until I got into high school. She wanted me to stop and try something more girly, but I just could give up on hockey I loved it too much. I tried to appease my mom by taking up figure skating giving me extra training on the ice but there was no way I could be a twirl girl.  
>Now I'm a junior at University of Maryland, studying to be a novelist and working my way toward my degree in publishing. Oh and you better believe that I'm still playing hockey. Might I mention that my brother just so happens to be the coach of the hockey team at Maryland. After I had graduated from high school I moved out of my parents house and in with my brother and his girlfriend. My mom had practically forced the decision with her disdain of hockey and zero support.<p>

Well anyway we have a really big game coming up, it was our division championship against our main rivals Duke. This led to spiked nerves in our home, Elizabeth however seemed immuned to the stress.

Chapter One

Well anyway we have a really big game coming up, it was our division championship against our main rivals Duke. This led to spiked nerves in our home, Elizabeth however seemed immuned to the stress.

" Bryant you need to relax, you getting all keyed up is only going to make your sister stressed. Look I know you both want to win and you will, you just need to relax." my brother and Elizabeth were watching a movie or should I say Elizabeth was, Bryant was going over plays and starting line-ups. I was curled up in my green butterfly chair with my laptop writing a paper for my history class.

" I know but this game is really important for me as a coach and even more so for Riley." my brother answered, I looked up confused. It's not like this game was my Senior Championship game, so why was my brother so anxious about this game?

" And why is this game so important?" Elizabeth asked beating me to the punch. Actually the way they were carrying on I think they might've forgotten I was in the same room able to hear everything being said.

" I might have pulled a few strings to get a few team managers and coaches from the NHL to come out and scout at the game. It's a chance of a life time for Riley." Bryant answered slightly impish.

" What?" I couldn't believe he had done this, I already had a lot of stress on my shoulders.

" Look, I know how bad you want to go pro, well the NHL are doing some last minute rosters trades and changes. It was an open opportunity ." my brother stated defending himself. I sighed thinking about it for a moment.

" Alright, whose coming?" I asked hoping it wasn't some crap coach that got by in shadows of his players talent.

" You remember Dean, Dean Evason? We played together a while back." I nodded for him to continue. " Well he's one of the assistant coaches for the Capital. He and the head coach are coming up for the game. Also somewhere along the line Pittsburgh and Philadelphia caught word so their sending their head coach's and GM's to make an appearance.

" Seriously! Bruce Boudreau, he's such an awesome coach. So are you but Bruce Boudreau!" I was speaking a mile a minute, Bryant and Elizabeth were grinning at my excitement. " Wait, there's never been a girl on the Capitals team before."

" We'll worry about that later if need be, for now Dean's keeping quiet about it to give you a fair shot. So don't worry and play your best out there."

" Good job Riley, you deserve this." Elizabeth congratulated me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next week went by in a blur, if I wasn't in class or doing homework I was at the rink on the ice. There were certain advantages because on my size and speed I was a good playmaker for our team. I had a lot of endurance, which was thanks to my mom you know since she forced me into figure skating while still playing on my hockey team. With all the conditioning and skating no once could touch me on the ice. Anyway the Duke game was tonight and my nerves were on an all-time high.

I had to do well, I really wanted this and I was determined to earn it.

I got dressed in the locker room that I shared with the only other girl on the team, Callie Richards. Hockey was just an extra-curricular for her, but she was a good defensemen.

We changed into out pads and jersey's rather quick and were lacing our skates up so that we could go meet up with the boys in their locker room for our pre-game pep talk.

Bryant went over most of the plays we would be using tonight, then got us riled up by making us chant how much we wanted to win. Before exiting the locker room I pulled my hair up in a small pony and tied on my red bandanna to keep my hair from getting in my way.

I walked out right before our goalie, the energy in the rink was electrifying. Before I took the ice my brother stopped me like every other game I ever played.

"Have fun!" he said smiling. I smiled back before going and taking my position.

Our Captain, Max started center forward, I took my spot beside him as right wing. This was definitely the game to play, if we were animals we would probably be growling at each other.

The puck dropped and Max lunged forward, he managed to get it away from Duke and passes to left wing, I take off down the ice as James passes the puck to me. I fake a rush and pass back to Max who passes back to James, I race forward confusing my opponents. Max is back in possession of the puck, he passes to me, I take a moment as I wind up for a slap shot. I slam the puck into the boards behind the goal confusing everyone except my team. The puck rebounds perfectly back to me and in their confusion Duke was to slow to see it was a diversion. I shoot the puck straight between the goalie's legs. Goal!

A roar of excitement erupts from my teak and the fans. Max and James skate over and hug me. Too bad that trick won't work again this game. Before I know it we're at the end of the second period 3 to 1 game in our favor, at the moment. Never let pride get to you it'll it end your streak in a heartbeat.

I was sitting on the bench heart racing as I watched my team play. Shit, Duke scored again. The buzzer sounds at the end of second period 3 to 2. My brother did a short ego boosting speech before sending us back on the ice.

Face off, Max and Justin are on the ice with me. Justin has the puck, I skate ahead to gain an opening. Justin passes to Max setting up a play. Before Max could pass it to me I get blindsided by once of Duke's enforcers. I ate ice hard, but I recovered quickly. If I couldn't I shouldn't be playing the sport. The enforcer turns to me sneering. I let out a low growl.

"You want a piece of me princess?"

"No, I want the whole thing." I launch forward, steal the puck back from Duke and raced down the ice. The attackers couldn't catch me I was lightening on the ice. I evaded the defense, I wound up for a strike but paused mid swing and skated to the side. Max had skated up behind me and took the snap shot and scored. I turned and smirked at the enforcer.

Third period came to an end Maryland 4 and Duke 2. I was in a post-game high. We had won, I had the time of my life and I evaded a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry that the last two chapters were short, but they were leading up to more exciting longer chapters. Please read and enjoy and if you have positive feedback please share. Thank you.

Chapter Three

Not even a day after the Duke game and I received a phone call from Dean. Asking me to come down to the Capitals practice arena to talk with him and Coach Boudreau. I just had to drive down on Saturday morning. I was so excited, I was hoping that this meant I had a chance to play for the Washington Capitals.

So Saturday morning came and found me cruising down the highway in my mustang convertible my window slightly open to allow some cold fresh air in, while listening to one of my favorite bands. Now I have this thing where when I drive I have to blast my stereo, speakers blaring I'm bobbing my head to the sound of Breaking Benjamin.

I probably should have known better and turned my stereo down when I rolled up in the parking lot of Kettler Capitals Iceplex. Naturally I unintentionally make a scene as I turned off my car off. Unfortunately some of the team had just arrived as well and man was I getting some looks. I left my bag with my gear in my car just in case and locked my car before heading inside. I was nervous now.

Like my game and practice usual I had my hair pulled up and covered this time by my favorite Capitals hat. I hoped beyond hoped that the guys didn't think that I was over confident in myself.

Dean was waiting for me in the lobby, Coach Boudreau was ushering his team into the locker room to get ready for practice.

"Hey Dean, long time no see." I said shaking his hand. My hands were still covered by my gloves, hey it was cold outside.

"Hey Riley, how's your brother?" always pleasant talking with him. I guess we caught Boudreau's attention because he soon joined us.

"I take it you're Riley McCauley, it's nice to meet you. Dean why don't you take her to my office and I'll meet you there as soon as I get Alex to start practice." Bruce said shaking my hand as well. With all said Dean and I walked off to the Coaches' office.

"You're good Riley. I mean I should have known your brother was great." Dean said starting a conversation, while we waited for Coach Boudreau.

"Thanks, and thanks for coming out to watch my team. It meant a lot to us all." I smiled at his compliment. A few minutes later Bruce had joined us, he looked to be in a good mood.

"Thank you for coming out and meeting with us." Bruce started.

"Thank you for inviting me sir." I stated politely.

"When Dean told me he had gotten a call from an old friend, I couldn't understand what he was trying to get at. When he asked for us to come watch the game I was a little wary. You can understand why?" he asked getting right down to business.

"Of course, all you had was hear say. For all you knew you could have been wasting your time and your season has already started. Why take time away from that." I answered.

"You're a smart girl, I'm glad to say however that it wasn't just hear say. You've got some talent on the ice. I'd like to, if you accept, to sign you for a three year entry level contract. You came at a very good time. I had to unfortunately release a player for substance abuse." I sat there speechless for a moment, probably with my mouth hanging open.

"I… really?" I asked shell shocked.

"Really kid." He and Dean were smiling obviously never having dealt with this kind of reaction from a player before. But you know I am a girl and I am allowed my moments.

"Oh my god, yes. I would be so honored." I answered keeping myself from jumping up and down at the moment. Bruce pulled out the paperwork for me to sign. Which of course I requested to take home and carefully read through before I finally signed my dream.

"One question though, are girls even allowed in the NHL?" I asked worried my dreams were about to be dashed.

"The league doesn't discriminate based on gender, or anything for that matter. If you have the talent and guts to play on this level then we welcome you." I smiled at that.

"I hit just as hard as the boys, and take a hit that's far worse." I answered.

"That's good because they're not going to go easy on you just because you're a girl." He may have sounded light hearted but he was serious.

"Actually about that, if it's alright with you maybe we can keep that under wraps. At least until the guys can see what I'm capable of? Kind of like a fair chance." I asked hoping I wasn't asking too much.

"You have a smart head on your shoulders. I like that." Boudreau said smiling again. "You want to go meet your new teammates?"

"You bet!" we all walked down to the rink. I was buzzing with excitement. When we got to the ice Coach Boudreau blew his whistle, calling practice to a halt. I stepped out on the ice with my favorite pair of red converse high tops, skinny jeans; face it everyone is wearing skinny jeans these days; a black t-shirt my almost non-existent boobs hidden by my black leather jacket, and to top it off like I said before my favorite Capitals hat in all its glory. And just like before I received looks only this time it was wanted attention.

"Bring it in boys." Boudreau called and the team skated to stand in front of where the three of us stood. "I want you to meet your new teammate. This is Riley McCauley." I heard a few snorts of amusement from the team.

"No offense Coach, but are you serious he's puny. He'll be killed out there." Gordon asked incredulous. Ovechkin was silent trying to be the good Captain but I could tell he thought the same thing.

"Riley's a team player, give 'em a shot. You just might be surprised." Boudreau said sticking up for me. I could tell he was trying to refrain from calling me a boy, while still keeping my gender on the down low.

"You guys aren't afraid of a little challenge are you?" I asked emphasis on little. Dean shook his head at my harmless banter, it was a good ice breaker. Coach Boudreau was chuckling.

"You have your gear with you?" Boudreau asked.

"Yes Sir." I answered respectfully.

"Go ahead and suit up. You can join in the rest of practice." I nodded about to turn to go to my car.

"Just because you wear that Caps hat doesn't mean you're fully part of the team." King spoke up probably trying to get a rise out of me like the enforcer from Duke. I turned my attention back to the team an evil little smirk on my face.

"I have to earn my way into this team that I know. This hat, that's just me being a fan of your team and your hard work. That same hard work that I hope I will be able to add." I stated making sure I said into and not on. Anyone could make it on a team but to make it a part of a team was a whole different story. The last thing I notice when I was turning to leave was Ovie nodding his head in approval.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Now have you ever been on ice in converse? It's one of the most fun things you could ever do. I took off at a run slipping a little, I used my motion and propelled myself to slide across the ice almost as if I was already on skates. I hopped out of the rink and made a run for my car, but not before earing Dean call me a show off.

Being used to changing quickly was helpful, I made it back out on the ice in five minutes. The team picked up their skating drills where they left off. It was my favorite drill because it dealt with speed and it was something I was good at. Boudreau blew his whistle and the team took off down the ice, I was a little behind them until I warmed up, then I was keeping up at a good rate. By the end of the drill I was beating them to the line, a smile gracing my face. Next we did some puck handling drills. I was light on my feet with great balance so controlling the puck around the cones was fairly easy. Last we were drilling shots at the goalie while the defensemen tried to keep us in line. It was kind of fun. Coach Boudreau blew his whistle one last time to call us in.

"Alex, you and Green make teams, I want a scrimmage. Michal you're on Alex's team, Semyon you're with Green." Boudreau called out. I had a feeling this was going to be like elementary school, when the cool kids picked teams for kickball. And it was, I was chosen last, if you can even say I was chosen I was just sort of shoved on Green's team. Ovie's team consisted of Erskine, Bradley, Fehr, King, Laich, Hendricks, Semin, Carlson, Sloan, and as dictated by Boudreau Neuvirth was in goal.

As for Green's team Poti, Gordon, Knuble, Hannan, Alzner, Steckel, Schultz, Johansson, myself, and Varlamov in goal. Chimera and Backstrom were sitting the practice out due to injuries. Gordon didn't seem too pleased to have me on his team for this scrimmage.

Dean went over some plays they wanted to see and gave us our first line-up knowing if the team had their way I wouldn't get a chance to prove myself.

"Riley if you get the puck I want to see that shot from your championship game's first period." Dean said as we took our places on the ice. Green took center forward just for the scrimmage, Johansson to his left and myself to his right. Schultz and Poti were on defense. Opposing us was Ovie in center, Fehr was before me and King was left.

Boudreau blew the whistle Fehr went for me, I side skated around him and charged after Ovechkin and Green who were battling for the puck. Fehr came up behind me with no intent of rough play. "Damn you're quick kid." I just nodded concentrating on the scrimmage. Green was able to get the puck away from Ovechkin long enough to pass to Johansson. Johansson got it down to our opponent's goal in quick time. He was definitely a fast skater, actually he was the playmaker of this team. I was open for a shot so he passed the puck to me.

I had been open for a reason, Ovechkin's team left me open so that I was the opportune choice to get the puck to get the puck, only for the fact that they planned to target me. King came out of nowhere and checked me into the boards. I definitely know why most players didn't want to pick a fight with him.

As I hit the ice King swiped the puck and was making his way down towards our goal. It was a cheap trick and it pissed me off. I got up quick, stormed down the ice like lightening. I was in front of King before he had the chance to shoot. I stole the puck and twirled around him, a sign of my figure skating showing through, I passed to Green just in time before Fehr came at me. He tripped me with his stick. I knew what they were doing, they were testing me.

"Keep it clean Eric, no hooking." Boudreau called.

Johansson stopped as he skated by and gave me a hand up. "Thanks." Johansson just nodded at my thanks as we got back in the game. We lined up for another face-off. I was determined to justify myself to this team.

Puck dropped Green managed to get the puck over to Johansson who just wasn't ready for Ovie. Ovie took the puck and with his famous speed took off down the ice passing to King. I smirked, oh how payback can be a bitch.

King was too close to the boards, I skated up behind him, and hip checked him into the boards, stole the puck back and made speed down the ice. The only one keeping up with me was Ovechkin, and because of our love of the game we both had smiles on our faces. This was my only chance to show my shot. I geared up, just mere inches from the goal, I let loose my slap shot. I could hear the groans of displeasure from my teammates and snickering from the other half before they knew what was going on. The puck made a perfect rebound back to my stick where I took my real shot earning a goal. Neuvirth had to take a double-take just to make sure what he saw he was really seeing. I had a smirk on my face as the team stood dumbfounded.

Coach Boudreau and Dean were clapping, they obviously liked that trick. Boudreau blew his whistle and we changed lines on the ice. On the bench Johansson gave me a pat on the back, his small grin made me smile.

At the end of practice I was approached by Ovechkin. I'll admit his size does scare me a bit. "That was ah good diversion play." He said even now with somewhat broken English, "I just hope you offer more than tricks." He finished and skated off to the locker room with the others. I skated around a bit more, running a few more drills. I honestly didn't want to leave the ice, it felt too good.

"The guys are out of the locker room." Dean pulled my attention back to the world beyond the ice. It had been twenty minutes.

"Thanks, I just got carried away." I said with a smile. Dean smiled and told me what time to be here for the next practice, before letting me go get changed.

I had just finished getting changed when I heard a door to the locker rooms open, scaring the shit out of me. In walked one of my favorite players Marcus Johansson, not that I'd ever tell him that. Anyway he looked like he had lost something.

"Uh, hi." He said awkwardly, he probably wasn't expecting anyone to be in here.

"Hi." I said packing away the last of my gear. I was thankful I still had my bandanna on.

"You did good on the ice, better than most rookies I have seen." I wanted to laugh a little at his comment, he was still a rookie himself, but instead I just thanked him for the compliment. "Why did you, uh stay after on the ice?"

"Cause I can't get enough of it. I love the ice." He sort of smiled at that before grabbing something out of his locker. We walked out together and I waved goodbye as I climbed into my car pulling out of the parking lot with Hoobastank blaring.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

October 6th was a day to remember, why? It was Marcus Johansson's 20th Birthday. Why would I ultimately care? Because that meant it was seventeen days until my very own 20th birthday. Anyway we had currently finished our practice at Kettler and were in the locker room either changing or being interviewed for Capitals 365. I should have been changing, but with all the men in the vicinity made that a no go.

Marcus was being interviewed because after today he only had to wait two days before he played his NHL debut game. Interviews in my opinion were stupid, they always ask the same question. I was sitting near Marcus unlacing my skates as I waited. I looked up when they asked him how he felt finally getting his chance to play? Really? How do you think he feels? Anyway out of the corner of my eye I saw Ovie, Green, and Backstrom sneaking up at the door, something behind Ovie's back.

I tried not to laugh as Ovechkin pied Marcus while screaming happy birthday. It was sweet how close these guys were. I really hoped I got to be. Marcus who was slightly embarrassed left to get himself somewhat cleaned up leaving the attention of the reporter on me. Crap.

"Riley can we ask you one quick question?" I inwardly groaned, they already knew my name great. "How does it feel to be playing at this level? With Ovie and Green? What do you want to get out of the NHL?" so much for one quick question.

"Look, I'm really not the one you should be talking to. There are players on this team with way more talent than me. I'm just happy to be on the ice. I just want to play." I said walking out the same way Marcus had. Ovie was still standing by the door, nodding his head. He gave me a quick pat on the back before walking off.

I ducked into a bathroom stall and changed quickly. Marcus was finishing his interview shaving cream still in his hair. He thanked the reporter and was getting ready to go take a shower when he saw me.

"You really dress quick." He said running a towel through his hair.

"Yeah well I don't like reporters." I said walking over to him. I dug in my bag for an envelope. "Happy Birthday. I'll see you tomorrow." I gave him the card and left.

October 8th came and I sat in my living room with my brother watching my team play at Atlanta. I would have been there if I hadn't had a final, my online classes hadn't kicked in yet but thankfully Boudreau understood and got McPhee off my back. After all it was a condition on my contract that I had to be able to maintain my college schoolwork.

My debut game in the NHL would just have to wait until tomorrow. The game started, I was silently watching, learning how the guys played as a team. My brother was shouting at plays or calls, a true hockey fan. Brooks Laich scored the first goal of the game, Fleischmann and Semin with the assist. It was a good start of the game. Five minutes later Atlanta's Evander Kane scored tying the game at the end of period one. Not to say the first period wasn't interesting. Atlanta was out for our heads with penalties for hooking and slashing. Fehr stepped up to the challenge and dropped the gloves with Kane. Period two was a different story, Atlanta shut us out for the period while they scored two points taking the lead, Erskine and Green earning penalties. Third period came and I didn't want to lose hop in my team. Mike Knuble scored, Ovechkin and Green with the assist. They started to play harder but there was just not enough time left, game ended Atlanta 4 – Capitals 2.

"They need to spend more time doing what they did at the end of the period and less time in the penalty box." I said turning the T.V. off and going to focus on a paper due in a few days.

"Little jealous you couldn't be out there with them?" my brother asked with a grin on his face.

"Yes and no. I was just stating the facts."

October 9th, today was the day of my first official game in the NHL. I thought my nerves got to me at my college games but that was nothing compared to how I felt now. I had the support of my team and brother on the ice then, now the only player on our team that accepted me was Marcus.

Anyway I arrived at the Verizon Center for the first time as a player and not a fan. Dean was waiting for me near our locker rooms. The team was due to arrive in twenty minutes, enough time to change without being caught by the guys. Dean gave me a quick tour around the locker room before stopping at my cubby, I was in awe. It was in neat order with my name and number above it. This just made it all feel official, this was really happening.

"Alright so I'll let you get changed, I'll warn you when the boys start getting here." Dean said heading for the door. I stopped him to thank him before he left, then set to work. I stripped out of my street clothes till I was in my lucky green sports bra and boxers. I pulled on my red under shirt and pants and strapped on my lower gear, then I pulled on my navy hockey pants. I always thought the padding made me look funny. I left my shoulder and elbow pads and jersey off. I made sure my hair was up and had a navy bandana on. I checked my appearance in a mirror, not to make sure I looked good but to make sure you couldn't tell I was a girl. Satisfied that my cover was safe I pulled out my IPhone and put in my headphones, listening to Sick Puppies to calm my nerves and to get pumped for the game.

A knock came on the door a few minutes later, I paused my music as Dean cracked the door a smidge to ask if I was decent. It was a little funny but anyways the guys started to file in shortly after. I made sure all my things were neat and sat back with my headphones on eyes closed, relaxing as my team got ready. The next thing I know I'm being shaken from my reverie. To my surprise it was Marcus.

"What's up?" I asked curious as to why I was being disturbed.

"Aren't you nervous?" he asked sitting beside me. I smiled at that, I think he handled his nerves by talking with others before the game. He probably thought I needed the same, he was being nice.

"Yeah I am, but I handle it by taking my mind off it. I'm sure everyone here is nervous." I said with another smile. "I watched you guys play last night. You played really well, I wish I was there."

"Thanks, why weren't you?" I guess Boudreau hadn't told the whole team my reason.

"I was only allowed to sign if I could continue my schooling. I'm a junior in college, anyway we put in for my classes to be changed to online. They just didn't kick in yet so, I had a final and well that meant I couldn't play." I answered.

"I knew you were too smart to just be a hockey player." I laughed at Marcus' joke. "Who made that condition on you contract?" he asked.

"My college Coach and manager." I answered.

"Wow your college Coach was that involved?"

"Well yeah, I live with him, he's my brother." I said smiling at the look on Marcus' face.

"You don't have a place of your own?"

"Nope, can't afford it. I'm not allowed to touch my money until after I graduate. Another one of my brother's conditions. But I don't care, I'm just glad I'm playing."

"You're definitely something." Marcus said as Coach Boudreau entered the locker room.

"I want you guys on the ice in five minutes for warm-ups."

"This should be fun." I said as I put the rest of my pads on and laced up my skates. My lime green laces standing out. Lastly I pulled on my new jersey proud to wear the number 31.

My phone went off before I went to leave catching my attention. It was a text from Bryant, "We're sitting in 219, have fun."


End file.
